Power Hungry
by PrincessJessica6
Summary: Power is given to everyone, all in different forms. When one gets a taste of the power that they have, sometimes they can handle it sometimes they can not. Savannah gets a taste of the things she can do, and she begins to look for anyone who can give her


Power Hungry

Power is given to everyone in one way or another; everyone has power in a different form. Savannah has power, and no idea how to control it. She begins to want more power, and she takes it from who ever can give it to her.

An alarm clock screamed a high pitched beeping noise, as the morning light shone through white window coverings casting their rays on the lump in the bed below it. The lump in the bed moved and rolled over; an arm came shooting out trying to shut up the alarm. Before the hand could touch it, the alarm clock an invisible force sent it flying to the other side of the room, breaking into pieces of metal and plastic.

"Savannah get up!" A shrill voice screamed from some unknown part of the house. The young girl was known as Savannah, and she was running late. Slowly she rolled over this time taking the covers off her body pulling her tomboy frame out of the bed.

"I'm coming," she replied having no idea if her mother had heard her not that she cared. With her green eyes half closed she stumbled into the bathroom. She let out a loud curse; hitting her toe on the door frame again. Stopping she looked down at her toe, she stood there for a few moments, Then made her way into the bathroom. The door opened without Savannah even touching it, she smiled slipping

into the washroom. She peeled off her pajamas and tossed them into the growing pile of clothes near the door.

Savannah being the lazy person that she was used her powers to turn off the tap and to wrap the towel around herself. She wondered into her room opening her closet she peered inside. With a heavy sigh she pulled out pair of black jeans, and a striped rainbow shirt. Savannah stepped back into bathroom wiping the steam from the mirror so she could get a better look at herself. Her dark red hair, what she had color hung dully framing her face running past her shoulders and stopping just at her shoulder blades. She swore she run a comb through her hair, "What ever," She muttered under her breath as se went to get her bag from the floor of her room. "It's not like anyone is going to be looking at me anyway." Her voice was bitter something that usually was, most of the time Savannah was a sarcastic person it was her way of making sure that people didn't walk all over her. She stopped for a moment putting on a little bit of make up only to make herself feel better, white eyes shadow, and a light pink lip gloss. Savannah really didn't care how she looked most of thee time as long as she was clean nothing mattered, but this was her first day and this was Sky high very different. Besides she couldn't hope to hide the fact that her body was hopeless, with no woman like curves at all, only a square frame.

There was another scream from the kitchen, Savannah grabbed her stuff and made her way reluctantly down to the kitchen soft foot steps echoing on the wooden steps. When she reached the kitchen there was already a plate set out for her with orange juice and pancakes. She smiled at her mother who was turned to the stove, her mom made the best pancake Savannah thought as she shoveled them into her mouth.

"Savannah hunny I don't want you to be nervous," If Savannah's mouth wasn't full of pancake she would have asked if she should be, but none the less her mother went on talking. "I phoned the Strongholds, they are going to make sure Will and Layla come to your bus stop today and Will is going to help you on your first day."

"Mom I'm not four years old I can take care of myself," Savannah said between mouths full of pancakes. "I don't need to be lead around by them hand."

"Oh my baby girl I know that but it's only for a day then you can do what ever you want ok?" Her mother went on talking about other things to do with Sky high. See Savannah's mom was a super hero with mental powers, like telepathy she could read minds project illusion into other minds that looked real, and take over people's bodies. Now Savannah couldn't do all that her telepathic powers went to mind reader that was about it, a few times she had done and illusion or two but they were never very stable. Her Dad was a side kick; with the power of telekinesis he could move things with his mind sometimes only small things. When she was young her parents had worked with the Commander and Jetstream beating up some bad guys, they kept in touch more when Savannah moved here to Maxville. She had gone to another high school but it was not just for kids with powers.

"Savannah are you listening to me?" Her mother asked turning to look at Savannah who was looking off into space. A piece of a half eaten pancake sitting on the fork that she held in her right hand. "You're going to miss the bus!" Her mother screamed taking the plate right out from under Savannah's nose. She sighed and gathered her bag, and pulling on her shoes. As she walking she floated a pancake toward her and began to eat it out of mid air. Her mother rolled her eyes and Savannah could hear her muttering as she began to clean the dishes.

The air was still warm outside, the summer heat still lingering in the air. It was hot but nothing that Savannahs couldn't handle she was used to it being this hot. As Savannah rounded the corner of her block she watched the bus pull up, she stopped green orbs scanning the area around her. It was something she had always been told to do when she was going to use her powers to look for normal people; they got a little freaked out when there was a girl floating herself to a bus. She lifted herself off the ground and floated to the door, the bus driver only smile at her as she walked on. Was this the right bus? It must be if this guy was a normal bus driver he would have freaked out by now, and then she looked up to hear someone call her name.

"Savannah! It's me Will!" She turned to see Will sitting in the middle of the bus and waving at her; she breathed a sigh of relief and moved to sit in the set across from him.

"Hey Will," Savannah said moving her bag so that it was on her lap. "I wasn't sure if this was the right bus or not." Will nodded at her, his tone wasn't an

oh my god I'm so glad you're here on this bus tone. But it wasn't mean or anything; they were only friend because of their parents. Actually when Savannah was younger she was rather mean to Will, only because well he was a boy and she was girl. When your a little kid that is a really big deal, but you grow out of it sometimes.

"No you made it."

Savannah smiled and nodded she looked past will to the girl sitting with him, she was pretty with long red hair and green eyes "I'm sorry," she said with a bright smile. "Will forgot about me I'm Layla" Savannah smiled and nodded she didn't bother to say her name it was clear that this girl already knew it. Savannah tried to smile, but her head was beginning to get full of other peoples thoughts, she turned back and moved to the window looking outside.

Savannah nodded and rested her head on the back of the seat waiting for the ride to be over so that she could get this first day over with. Her hair un-tucked itself from her behind her ear and covered half of her face, just at the moment the bus stopped again letting more super powered teens on. A guy walked past her, and knocked her shoulder; because she was sitting half out of the bus seat. She sat letting her mouth get a head of her brain.

"Hey you can at least watch were your going." She said her voice laced with annoyance. She used her powers to move the hair out of her face and realized who she was talking to. Warren Peace sat his dark eyes boring into her mouth set in a grim line as he watched her, great first day and she had to go and open her mouth to Warren of all people.

Layla snickered from the seat across from her and Will had a smirk on his face, "That's Warren Peace." Layla said with the same cheery smile as before, she turned to look at Warren. Savannah rolled her eyes dreading what was going to

happen when Layla was about to open her mouth, she knew that she girl was going to say something stupid. "Warren this is Savannah, she's new."

"Whatever," He muttered fishing into his bag and pulling out a worn paper back book, not looking back up at them. He looked so dark so pained, he held the book in his hands as if willing it to suck him into it's world. His hair hung half over his face, bright red highlight a contrast to the rest of his dark appearance. Even his eyes were almost black, Savannah noticed, she had never seen such a dark shade of brown. The only other bit of color was two red and orange flame tattoos' that decorated his wrists. Savannah turned back to Layla and Will with another roll of her eyes, she glared at Layla who only smiled in return.

"You get used to him," Will said with a little shrug of his shoulders, Savannah didn't think that would happen but she didn't say anything only turned so that she was looking out the window again. She wanted to turn back watch Warren just a little bit more, but she couldn't bare it. His eyes seemed to know everything you had ever done and he hated you for it.

"Don't worry about Warren, he's always like that, and be careful because the bus ride is going to start soon." Layla said in her high cheery voice. _What bus ride?_ Savannah was wondering, with a wicked smile she took a look inside Will's mind images flashed in her own mind, a lifting bus, automatic seat belts, and clouds

passing by the windows. One thing Savannah hated more then anything was heights and for someone who could fly if she wanted to her fear was even odder.

"Will," She said in a small voice, "Please tell me that this is not going to happen." Savannah looked over only to get a smile and a nod from Will; she griped the sides of the seat and closed her eyes._ 'I'm going to die'_ she thought as she watched the bus head toward a bridge. She closed her eyes tight and bit down on her lip so that she wouldn't scream as the bus began to fall. Finally she could feel them drop she, they were going to hit the floor she knew it, so she screamed as loud as she could. When she opened her eyes to see that they where in the air she was the only one screaming, great now her whole grade would this that she was out of her mind. The other students didn't even try and hide the fact that they all turned to look at her, their faces seemed to hold laughed and embarrassment. The only person who didn't look at her was Warren, not that she cared or anything.

"Welcome to Sky high!" The bus driver said as they landed on the campus that was in the air.

"Oh great," Savannah muttered as she began to get off the bus, she waited until Warren got off then follow behind him making sure to keep her distance. Man that guy freaked her out, he had the whole I'm going to kick you ass look about him. His eyes the way he looked at you like daring you to do something so he could kill you. With heavy steps she grabbed her stuff and walked off the bus with everyone still watching her.

Will came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry," He said trying to stop himself from laughing at her. "Everyone was like that on there first day." Savannah glared at him; she wanted to yell right in his face that she was scared of heights. It didn't make it any better that this freaking school was in the middle of the sky, what the hell for? Was the ground not cool enough for them that they had to put it in the sky? Will smiled again; Savannah was fighting the urge to hit him, only because she knew he was stronger then she was and that nothing would happen.

"Ok Savannah first you have to go and see Principle Powers, then you go to power placement," Will explained leading her towards the doors of the school.

'This is it,' she stood there for a moment her eyes following the students going in and out of the door. Will was gone from her side, and she was left to enter the school alone. 'This is the last day of life as I know it.'


End file.
